


a single pink petal

by Yosu



Series: Writtings that are good [2]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/F, PTSD, Sad, a single pale rose spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: Pearl can’t handle seeing pink petals.





	a single pink petal

Pearl can’t handle seeing seeing petals — especially pink ones.

No matter how long it’s been — it’s been years since she ‘shattered’ Pink Diamond.

Pink petals send her into a tizzy. 

_Pink shards, she faked her death using pink shards and I let her._

She remembers the frenzied, staged fight.

Plunging blade into the diamond’s chest, watching her body dissolving into nothing.


End file.
